


Desperate

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Grinding, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaebum is awoken by Youngjae to help fufill his needs~





	Desperate

“Jaebum.” 

The leader slowly lifted his lids, the sight of the younger boy not coming into view until a few blinks after. He immediately furrowed his brows.

“Youngjae why are you here?”

Jaebum's voice was laced with the remnants of sleep; a deep, slightly raspy sound emitting from his throat. Youngjae didn't answer the question, a tiny bit of guilt for waking Jaebum on his face. He just watched as Jaebum's beautiful eyes fluttered to clear the sleep away and glistened in the waking sunlight. 

“What time is it?” Jaebum asked, but didn't bother to reach for his phone and instead flipped over to go back to sleep.

“It's just about ten.” Youngjae said quietly.

“Oh, really? Its later than I thought…” Jaebum said, forcing himself to sit up.

“Yeah…, uh Jaebum?” 

“Hm?” Jaebum looked up at Youngjae who was shifting his weight next to the bed. He raised his eyebrows waiting for Youngjae to continue.

Instead, Youngjae climbed onto the bed, crawling slowly up Jaebum's body.

“W-woah, wait a minute Youngjae what are you-"

Jaebum was cut off by Youngjae's mouth against his own. His body was frozen in place, not really sure how to react in this situation. Youngjae straddled Jaebum's hips, pulling away to check the holders reaction.

“Sorry.” Youngjae said, his eyes never leaving Jaebum's lips.

Jaebum blinked a few times.

“What?”

Youngjae smirked a bit at the reaction.

“Jaebum, please, I want…” Youngjae trailed off, using his hips instead to show what he wanted. He rolled them slowly downward, their crotches directly rubbing against each other. 

Jaebum hissed, a sharp breath being taken in from the sudden sensation coursing from his groin.

“Youngjae, I- what the hell is this?” 

Youngjae shook his head. “I… I don't even know myself. I just, I've been thinking about you a lot lately. Especially in  _ those _ ways…”

These confessions hit Jabum like a truck. He didn't know what to do, this felt so wrong, yet he felt somewhat happy that Youngjae thought of him in especially those ways.

“Youngjae, we can't-"

“Please, Jaebum, we don't have to do it again, I just… I want you so unbelievably bad.” Instead of waiting for Jaebum's answer, Youngjae rolled his hips again, a deep grumble leaving Jaebum's throat as his hands came up to clutch Youngjaes hips.

“Youngjae…” a tone of warning came through Jaebum's broken voice.

Youngjae heard it, and it only made his condition worse. A needy whine rang through the room as Youngjae rolled down his hips one last time. He was cut off in the middle though, his body being suddenly flung and slammed down on the bed. The air was knocked out of the youngers lungs.

Jaebum spread Youngjae's knees, slotting himself in between. He held Youngjae down by his hips, aligning their crotches perfectly together. A shaky breath escaped Youngjae as Jaebum rolled mercilessly downwards.

“This is what you want, right?” Jaebum asked, readying his hips roll down again.

“Yes!” Youngjae's answer came out with a moan, his senses overwhelmed by the change in dominance and pleasure.

“Fine.” he said before devouring Youngjae's neck. He nipped the skin right over Youngjae's Adam's apple, the younger pushing his head back against the mattress. Dark marks of red and purple colored Youngjae's neck and collarbone, his skin an array of colors.

Jaebum slipped his hands under Youngjae's shirt. His nails gently scraping across the soft skin. Youngjae shuddered, feeling the fingertips travel across his torso. One tugged at the hardened pink nubs on his chest, rolling them under his thumb.

When Jaebum isn't latched to Youngjae's neck or chest, his mouth was occupied by Youngjae's. Their lips collided in varied smacks and sounds, their tongues dancing together. Youngjae moaned into Jaebums mouth, fueling his arousal.

“Pants...no pants…” Youngjae said in between soft pants.

Jaebum immediately went to tear off the clothing covering Youngjae's lower region. He discarded the clothes into a corner of his room, removing his own as well. Both of them were ready and erect, Jaebum's first instinct being to wrap his hand around Youngjae's length.

Youngjae's breathe hitched. He gasped as he felt Jaebum's erection meet his own, the two members enclosed in the tight warmth of Jaebum's hand. Precum already leaked out both tips, mixing and coating them with the slick fluid. Jaebum jerked his hand and thrifted his hips at the same time, their ducks rubbing together in the most delicious of ways. Youngjae grabbed onto Jaebum's, forearm, the pleasure way too much. Jaebum ignored him though, continuing to work his magic between them.

“J-Jae-bum… I’m- its t-too much…” youngjae said, his voice a wobbly whine.

Jaebum stroked a few more times before stopping, feeling the sticky fluid in his hand.

“Well, I'm gonna give you more.”

Youngjae audibly gulped, his eyes carefully watching as Jaebum spread his legs wider. 

“I need a good view.” was the last thing Youngjae heard before he felt a digit at his entrance.

Jaebum's finger circled the rim, getting a feel for the ring of muscles before pushing in. A low groan emitted from Youngjae, his eyes squeezed tight as he clenched around Jaebum's hand. 

Jaebum pushed in as far as he possibly could with one finger before pulling it out, then back on. Youngjae whined, his neediness showing. Jaebum glanced at Youngjae, giving him an icy stare before inserting another finger. Youngjae's body for some reason tries to escape the immense pleasure, but Jaebum held him down, the younger breathing heavily at the intrusion. 

At some point, Jaebum worked in a third finger, and that was it. Youngjae had turned into a squirming mess as Jaebum thrusted, scissored, and stretched inside of him. And when Jaebum pressed on his prostate, Youngjae's moan was loud and incredibly dirty. Jaebum felt proud to mess someone up like this.

He slipped his fingers out, Youngjae shivering from the loss. Jaebum took no time though to align his precum covered dick with Youngjaes puckering hole.

“I'm going to go in now, okay?” 

Youngjae nodded his head frantically, his shame almost nonexistent. 

Jaebum pressed the head to Youngjae's entrance, already earning a small moan of encouragement. He pushed in deeper, Youngjae's head slinging back with his mouth wide open, no sounds coming out as he felt himself getting filled with Jaebum.

Jaebum took a minute to adjust before pulling himself out, then thrusting back in. The loud slap of skin against skin echoed through the room, and so did Youngjae's cry. The younger wrapped his arms around Jaebum, pulling him closer and Jaebum rocked into it. His thrusts were hard and deep, Youngjae felt as if it was hitting his core. Jaebum's grip on Youngjae's hips tightened as he thrusted harder, holding the younger in place.

Youngjae clenched around Jaebum as he hit spots deep inside, moans rolling off the youngers tongue. Jaebum quicker his pace, his movements becoming almost erratic and sloppy as he was reaching his end. Youngjae felt impossibly good and was reaching his own release.

Jaebum took Youngjae's member that rested upon his stomach into his fist. He jerked it hard and fast, almost to the pace of the thrusts. Youngjae went crazy from it, his eyes squeezed together as high pitched noises came out. It only took a few tugs to get him to the edge, Jaebum jerking him through his orgasm. Spurts of white flew out, and Jaebum almost expertly milked Youngjae of his fluids. 

Jaebum came not long after, the oversensitive Youngjae wincing at the feeling of Jaebum's cum filling him up. He's never felt so full before, whimpering as he felt Jaebum empty himself inside of him.

Youngjae caught his breath as he came down from his high, Jaebum resting his head on the youngers chest as he regained his own composure. The two laid there like that, Jaebum caressing Youngjae's stomach. The gesture made Youngjae laugh a bit. 

“Hyung that tickles" he said.

Jaebum smiled up at him, admiring how cute he looked.  “You do realize that you woke me up for this, right?”

Youngjae blushed averting is eyes. “S-Sorry… I was...desperate?”

Jaebum laughed and wrapped himself around Youngjae. The younger felt dirty from the mess, but as soon as he went to clean up, he noticed Jaebum was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> BOOP more trash lol but thx for reading anyway!


End file.
